Il en faut de l'énergie le lundi matin
by Miliampere
Summary: OS DEFI.    Lundi matin, une heure de combat pour l'équipe de Gibbs. Tony aurait mieux fait de dormir cette nuit.


Il en faut de l'énergie le Lundi matin.

Lundi matin, une heure de combat pour l'équipe de Gibbs.

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "énergie"._

_

* * *

_

Aller à la salle de sport un Lundi matin, Gibbs veut notre mort c'est sur et certain ! Mc Gee ressemble à un zombie, comme celui de son stupide jeu vidéo, et Ziva est la seule à être en super forme.

- Mc Gee avec moi, Ziva, tu prends Tony.

Ziva et moi regardons le Big Boss avec la même stupéfaction sur le visage. Il nous regarde de son regard qui dit « faut que je vous aide pour vous mettre au travail ? » puis se tourne vers Mc Gee qui a du mal à garder son fou rire.

- Sur le ring pour le combat bande de pervers ! Il nous murmure.

- Je le savais merci, roi des elfes ! D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu as fais cette nuit pour être dans cet état là. Pas que la sieste en tout cas.

- Di Nozzo !

Mon rappelle à l'ordre ne se fait pas attendre et je cours rejoindre Ziva David qui s'étire les jambes.

- J'espère que tu as pensé à la coquille, ce serait tellement dommage que la lignée des Di Nozzo s'arrête à toi !

Son sourire me fait vraiment très peur, elle avait le même avant de foutre à terre deux membres des PC's la semaine dernière. Deux ! A elle toute seule !

Le combat est acharné. Non, en fait c'est Ziva qui est acharnée. Paf, contre le sol ! Moi, pas elle ! Je ne sais pas comment elle-fait, je lui saute dessus et elle finit dans mon dos à deux doigts de me casser le bras !

Ce qui me rassure c'est que Mc Gee n'est pas en bonne position non plus, mais bon, il se bat contre un mec, et pas n'importe lequel ! Moi, sans vouloir être macho, je me bat conte une fille. Bon d'accord… une femme.

- Aller Tony debout ! Tu ne vas quand même pas rester allongé sur ce stupide sol, ça ne fait que 15 minutes qu'on est là, il nous reste encore trois-quart d'heure !

Hein ? Quoi ? Non mais c'est impossible, pas encore tout ça, je vais mourir ! Je grogne en me relevant, tâtant rapidement mes bras mais apparemment, rien de casser à ce niveau là !

Je me positionne prêt à combattre, poings levés face à Ziva.

- Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

- Tu es une femme Ziva, je n'agis que par pure galanterie, comme seul Tony Di Nozzo peut le faire !

- Donc le fais que mes appareils reproducteurs soient à l'intérieur de mon corps t'empêche de me foutre une raclée ?

La question me déstabilise tellement que je reste immobile deux secondes. Grave erreur car pas moins de dix secondes plus tard, je retrouvais la sensation du sol contre ma joue.

Un autre quart d'heure avec la fille du Mossad avant de changer de partenaire. Ouf ! Je me tourne avec espoir vers Mc Gee, mais c'est Gibbs qui me fait signe de le rejoindre. Pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Bonne chance roi des Elfes. Je murmure à Tim alors qu'on échange de place.

Je monde sur le ring et me prépare à souffrir milles morts. Contre Gibbs, j'essaie tant bien que mal de me défendre mais ça ne porte pas vraiment ses fruits.

- Tu n'as pas dormi ou quoi Tony ?

- Pas vraiment patron, disons que c'est cette nuit que j'ai dépensé toute mon énergie si vous voulez savoir.

Le sourire en dis long sur le visage du patron, je me relève et arrive à esquiver deux trois coups avant de… retomber comme une crêpe.

- Eh bien Di Nozzo, ce n'est pas la grande forme aujourd'hui, on dirait.

- Disons seulement que ça pourrait être mieux patron !

Je m'assois maladroitement sur ma chaise de bureau et essaie d'attraper le coussin que je garde sous mon bureau. Confortablement installé, je ne bouge plus et pris pour que mes courbatures passent au plus vite.

Ding ! L'ascenseur ouvre ses portes et laisse apparaître Ziva qui arrive avec les boissons du matin, café ! Elle pose une tasse sur ma table et me regarde avec un sourire.

- Pour te remettre en forme.

Je suis souris ironiquement et attrape le café. Un peu lourde la tasse, tant mieux j'en ai besoin. Je presse le tout contre mes lèvres, mais aucun liquide ne sort. Juste un bruit d'objets durs qui s'entre coche.

Avec un regard inquiet, j'ouvre la boîte de mon précieux café et vois un ensemble de piles en tout genre à place du liquide marron.

Je lève un regard sévère vers Ziva qui me fait un sourire charmant.

- Je me disais qu'il te fallait au moins ça pour te remettre au maximum. Tu manques d'énergie.

Je regarde ma tasse de piles, et sous les rires des trois autres, je la jette. Au diable !

_**Fin.**_


End file.
